Naudia Gorden
Naudia Janae Gorden (/ˈnɑːdiːə/)1 is a fictional character from Jane Hoop Elementary created by Rita Christensen. She is first introduced in Jane Hoop Elementary: The First, as Danny's younger cousin and love interest of his best friend Alec Gutzwiller, and the two got married towards the end of the series. She is the main alley of the heroes. Character Development Naudia is as a main character, from the series, her appearance is when most "Nice and Kind fully character",1 Naudia has black bushy hair and brown lighter eyes, and much taller, and a cousin to Danny Gorden, which he is taller than Naudia.1 Christensen states of Naudia's birth, it is on 14 May 1995, just two years after the birth of her cousin, Danny, who is a hero and a leader of Jane Hoop Elementary since 2001.1 Naudia is most express about her relationship, that she first begins to have one with Alec Gutzwiller, which she had a crush on Alec and does to make her guess is to making care letting Alec getting in trouble of evil Dr. Catwoman.1 Like a spy, "I'M SURE IF MY DAY COULD BE A HAPPY ENDING, WITH NO ONE ELSE EVIL CAN STOP US AND OUR LEADER, FOREVER!".1Christensen stated. It was if Naudia starts to save everything to her cousin, Danny.1 She was first seen in Cincinnati, Ohio, as quiet and really afraid of her friends and family would get hurt.1 Naudia and Danny's grandfather died in a heart attack.1 By the final book, Naudia and Alec begins their romance and providing for their own marriage.1 Naudia is a madeup name that a name was to be made by Nadia and Janae was to be also a made up name, when should be like "Jane" pronounced "Ja-Nay".1 By through the series, she lives nearly with Danny Gorden, Alec Gutzwiller, Rebecca Henry, Cory Berning, Jaquille Short, Goldenman, Mayor Watson, Miss. Bella Watson, David Johnson, Maria Dawns, Michael Walker and originally Goldenman at the Base, while Dr. Catwoman, Shego Dalma, Shadow the Monkeyman, Belle Lamar and others: Catgirl and Catman as Naudia and her friends enemy.1 She also let on living with Stephanie Slaven, Hunter Suggs, David Kingston and Alice Kingston, which they first appears in the fourth and fifth book.1 She only lived with Danny Gorden when he was born 2 years older than Naudia, in 1993, she was taller than Danny.1 Even not as tall than Alec Gutzwiller, she was real tall behind Rebecca Henry.1 While growing, Naudia grows 5 inches taller than Danny, which happens by the fifth book.1 Naudia is Danny's cousin, Alec's love interest (later girlfriend than wife) and Rebecca's best friend. Cory and Jaquille both have a crush on her, long before Alec tries to get her attention the most. Appearances ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' Naudia makes her debut in the first book. She starts her career with her friends, Cory and Jaquille helping with cousin Danny saving the day however worried begging them not to make a fight of the city, she would try to say that fighting would be dangerous that she was the smart one Rebecca kissed Danny while Naudia and others were sawing, Naudia tells most secret about friendships and forever. Once for it, Naudia has a relationship flirting with Alec. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'' Naudia helped Mayor and Bella support the heroes from saving their reality video game from Catwoman. Inside the game, Catwoman hacks it to prevent a curse inside of it that brings every user inside the game with the virus. Those who fail and dies will remain possessed. Their friend Kirk escaped inside the video game where the heroes, except Naudia, inside to rescue him. Naudia is grateful that the heroes remain safe inside the game and foil Catwoman's plan at the end. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' Naudia helps the thought of Danny's missing trophy, which Catwoman transforms it into a man, Goldenman and they find out Goldenman is a godfather, by the time she is kidnapped by him. Naudia got kidnapped by Goldenman with Cory and Jaquille. But after Rebecca tells the truth Goldenman is Danny's godfather, Goldenman frees Naudia, Cory and Jaquille. At the end, Naudia refers a kiss with Alec, fere Goldenman as a godfather to Danny. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' Naudia missions with the gang for project of the Magic Ball. In the climax of the book, she ended up by Catwoman, rushing close to Alec, when he got frozen by Belle Lamar, when Naudia stops Belle, she was only next to aim at Naudia personally, she got frozen. Ended up both Naudia and Alec were frozen, caught their hands were together. Until later, Danny has saved everything. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' Naudia and Alec's relationship has grown even stronger in this chapter. She helps the heroes battle against Goldenman's brother-in-law Evan, who has been unearth after over 1600 years. He has been unleashed and summon the evil version of the heroes as their powers slowly fade away as well as Evan taking away Goldenman's powers weaken him and slowly dying. As they journey to Morphin the Power, Naudia wishes them the best of luck. As the gang return back with their new powers, they defeated Evan and the clones, as Naudia gladly hug Alec, making him blush. She became devastated to found out that Danny has retired as hero, so Alec took charge as leader of the team. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' Naudia was relieved that Danny decided to return to the team after retiring as hero for nearly 2 years. Naudia also protects wizard Blaze from the attack from Catwoman's robots. Shortly, Danny went missing after his return. Danny become possessed thanks to Catwoman's daughter Catgirl and starts attacking the heroes. As Rebecca, Alec, Alice, Jack and Mackenzie tried to rescue Danny and break the spell journeying to Turbo of Catland, their plan foils as Naudia, Cory, Jaquille and new members Stephanie and Hunter came to their rescue. At the island, Alec and Rebecca is held captive from the volcano that contains evil. As they failed to rescue them, Alec and Rebecca both become possessed and attack the group. Naudia fights Alec as Blaze and his wife Martha restore Alec and Rebecca's goodness as Naudia and Alec has fallen to the volcano, but Alec rescued them both. The heroes than rescue Danny as the spell has broken thanks to the memories. After the battle, the villains stole the Magic Ball from the Base and Catgirl stab Mayor and fallen to his death. Naudia joins the others mourning his death. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' Naudia find her plan by make a marriag with Alec. Meanwhile, Naudia was minted against Alec within him cheating on her by another girl Heather Woods, after saving her from the building fire, they accidentally kissed after Alec saves her alone, with her having jealousy. Meanwhile, Catboy is flirting with her, she'll starts to avoid away from him that she has more feelings with Alec, but not to Catwoman's son. In the final battle, Naudia starts letting on Danny to team up as powerful heroes, she lets on became a member of Jane Hoop Elementary, but was originally caught by people of Cincinnati. Slants, Naudia caught in prison with her friends. Later, she led on helps with Cory and Jaquille to save the world of themselves of Black Buzzers attacking the world and their home in the city. Naudia provides to battle against three girls: Alice, Stephanie and Rebecca, whom battle against Shego, but within, Maria attacks Shego after shots her into her chest. Naudia would be helping with friends to stop Catwoman's powerful army to save the day while asking by Alec that he would about to get married too. Ten years later, Naudia married Alec and gives birth to two children, Erica and Kyle. Naudia retires as protector of Jane Hoop Elementary as she replaces her daughter Erica as replacement. Throughout her life after retirement, she works as a teacher in high school, where her husband Alec works as a coach. Family Naudia lived with her Grandmother (Liz) and Mother (Angie) also for Danny's Aunt while he did not lived together, Naudia's family were non-seen characters. She is Danny Gorden's younger cousin, born two years before him. She would become be friends along with Rebecca Henry and while meeting for Stephanie Slaven and Alice Kingston. Alec Gutzwiller is one of Naudia's only crush but Rebecca does her crush with Danny as well. Naudia is the youngest character. She has vivid, black hair like the rest of her family, and bright brown eyes like her mother. She is a family sibling to Danny Gorden, love interest to Alec Gutzwiller, and best friend to Rebecca Henry and later newer to Stephanie Slaven, mostly Alice Kingston. She is written by American author, Rita Christensen, which she is created in 1991, creating Naudia made a relationship with Alec. She was the youngest character of the Base. Development portrayal In 1999, Barbara Blue portrayed her role Naudia Gorden from the first film by Rachel Willow and Prince Watson. Naudia's biography is Annoying too much expresses, she provides reading too much diary, but she could help to defend the heroes from any danger.1 Blue as Naudia appears by the first three books.1 Until her rightful,1 Blue does not appears in the fourth book.1 However, telling if Naudia provided written messages on her red diary.1 After the three films she appears expecting the fourth film, Blue returns in the fifth film. And will also be in the final film. 1 In the final film, The Final Rush Naudia starts her 12 years of her appearance and 2 year of her absent in Morphin the Power.1 In personal life, Blue also starts on dating with Ben Linkin, as well similar in Jane Hoop Elementary.1 Blue was not just as much taller, but was a little only short, drawing making one of Blue's leg much taller as Danny and Alec.1 For Blue's announcement, she says "not to continue of Naudia Gorden for the sixth and final film", but Blue would do her different role, changes her mind, she would be returning in the sixth and final film.1 She enjoys continuing after she skipped on the fourth film, filming of the fifth film.1 In the video game versions, she was voiced by Tara Strong, and by Robot Chicken, she was voiced by American actress and singer, Jessica Simpson.1 She also appears into the 2007 comedy film, Epic Movie, played by Alyson Green.1 Attributes Appearance Naudia was born in Cincinnati, Ohio on 14 May 1995,1 set two years before her friend and her cousin.1 About Naudia, she gets described by Christensen through the entire series of her special abilities.1 She stands 4-feet tall, within has black dark hair, flame dark as a black person, she has light brown eyes haze. Within has a mo onto her left lip.1 She was a family to Danny Gorden, which of his cousin and also Robert Foster, and Alec Gutzwiller get married in the sixth book. And slants having a bossy voice, which actually having a nice attitude.1 She became best friends with Rebecca Henry and Stephanie Slaven, and girlfriend to Alec Gutzwiller. Naudia has her relationship with Alec, since both were meet into the first book.1 They begin dating at the Base, when providing dating for a slow dance, and with a romantic music, she and Alec had made a "chosen".1 In The First Naudia often have Adam's Apple, to nervous having them she want to remove them, but find out she have not have them.1 From that book, she kisses Naudia, and again from the second book Goldenman's Revenge and the third book The Magic Ball.1 Naudia and Alec were kissing too long while sailing to Catland, when providing they defend the love of themselves.1 In Turbo of Catland they begin kissing again, at this time, Alec saves Naudia fallen to the Volcano at Catland, Catwoman's homeplanet that was far away from Cincinnati, Ohio. In The Final Rush they begin kissing several at the Base, in the Car for Alec's driving lessons on his birthday, at the final battle, at their wedding, and as a family through the city.1 Personal life Christensen states Naudia's life was a personal, she has her diary through the series, when witting into her diary.1 By the fifth book, Naudia returns from her vacation.1 Naudia provided have her powers appears from her diary.1 She written about the things she has chose from her friends.1 Naudia pronounced her name as "Noa-di-ya",1 but easier to pronounced "Nadia".1 Her middle name is Janae is by pronouncing "Ja-Nay".1 And her last name she want to changes from "Gorden" to "Gutzwiller", she would be a princess family of the "Gutzwiller Family".1 She providing like getting her hair done, and getting her nails done, she also like getting her toenails done.1 Reaction Naudia is the popular character before Ginny Weasley of the Harry Potter book series written by British author J. K. Rowling.1 Naudia is tall, fills a jealousy, and as best friend with Rebecca and Stephanie.1 Naudia like to changed her last name to Gutzwiller, that she popular to date with a cool guy, Alec, he is also a strong guy, whom both kissed too much through the series.1 Portrayal Naudia is portrayed by Barbara Blue in all of the Jane Hoop Elementary films (2000-2011). She will be reprising her role as Naudia in the film series spin-off, Heroes Forever (2016-2020). Naudia will be returning in the series with film franchise spin-off series, ''Heroes Forever'' film series where he now is retired and enjoying his life. References #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Naudia Gorden". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. External links *Naudia Gorden at the Jane Hoop Elementary biography *Naudia Gorden at the JHE wiki